Morning Glory
by Hwa
Summary: Lives are sometimes mimicked in stories. This is what happened with many lovers, but the same can be said for tragedies...HayateHimeno, possibaly something else...


**Me: Why hello people, it has been a while hasn't it? Yeah I'm sorry, I kind of slacked off there, if there are any people even reading this o.0? Anyways, I don't have a guest set up for today, so I'll have to just use my self and I.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear, or most of this plot for that matter. Pretear belongs to its creator, and well, the plot belongs to the world…FLY MY MINIONS, SPREAD THIS STORY AND IT'S SADNESS! . . . !**

_Mawata Awayuki brushed her aqua hair back behind her ear as the wind blew cherry blossoms down on the mansion in which she lived in. In her hands, was an old book. It's corners were worn off, and the title was illegible, the cover made of leather. Her fingers were quickly tracing the words, as if to absorb the information. "Hey Mawata, would you like to go to the mall with me and Yayoi?"_

_Mawata looked up to see her step-sister, Himeno, in all her pink haired glory. She was wearing her school uniform, from which the school they went to. Next to her was her round rimmed glasses of a friend, who seemed to have some sort of obsession problem. Mawata smiled, it had been a while since the incident with the Princess of Disaster, and Himeno and she had grown closer, though it was just weekends at the mall, it was a big step from before, "Sure, that sounds wonderful, let me just find a bookmark…" she slipped the silk binding bookmark in the page she was reading, and got up, leaving with her fellow comrades. "What were you reading Mawata…?" the book opens to the first page, "I was reading…_

_**The Usual Beginning**_

_**Chapter One: Once Upon a Time**_

He looked up at the setting sky, then back down at his surroundings. The boat wasn't that big, but he still was grateful that the owner was taking him to and from Kyoto. The owner was a particular greasy man, but his kindness was great, and for that Komagawa Miyagi was thankful for. Komagawa looked to his right and saw a group of ladies who were catching fireflies from the dewy grass that was laid upon the vast landscape. They were all very pretty ladies, but seemed to lack the kindness and sympathy for others, for they were sometimes fighting for the fireflies, and were admiring their own selfish attractivness.

Komagawa glanced a little more to the side and saw a lady. Her pink hair was short, which seemed to allow her to work easier, for she seemed to be taking care of three boys. Her kimono was plain off-white, which just made her seem more interesting than she already was. Her eyes showed kindness, for she was catching fireflies, but she was giving them to the boys instead. Komagawa smiled as he saw such a lady, and continue to study her. She was carrying one of them on her back, who seemed to be the youngest, which was given away by his round face and blonde bowl cut hair. The other two seemed to be chasing fireflies, or gratefully accepting them from the girl. The youngest one looked at Komagawa, and smiled, and let go of the girl…"NO! SUSU!"

Komagawa looked as the boy slipped into the river and started rushing downstream, farther away from the girl. Komagawa did not think, there was no time to think. In a blur of speed he jumped into the river, swimming closer and closer to the little boy. He finally reached him, and in a burst of energy, threw the boy onto the field and got out himself, soaking wet in his own clothing.

The girl ran up and checked to make sure if the boy was alright, then went to the man, "Sir, are you alright!" He opened his eyes and focused on the blurry mass of white and pink and saw her, smiling. "I'm alright, but is the boy alright?" The other two kids ran up as well. One had orange hair that was short except for the sides, which were tied into two long strands. The other had short, messy gray hair, unusual for a child, but he supposed pink hair was too. The gray haired one replied saying "Oh, Susu's just a crybaby, but besides that…" The girl smacked the kid upside the head, "Aki! That's NO WAY to talk about your siblings…!" "Well he is, right mister?"

Komagawa left slightly amused, smirked, saying, "You really shouldn't judge your siblings such a way, if you're complaining about it, 'cause you're a crybaby too." The boy named Aki grew furious and was about to pounce, but the orange haired one grabbed him saying "Now now, remember what momma said? 'Respect your Elders' and this man is obviously at least 10 years older than Miyuki…" the girl blushed and bowed quickly, making sure to whap the orange haired one upside the head as well "Please forgive my siblings sir, they are not old enough to understand the concepts of manners." Komagawa shook his head "Oh no, it's fine, but how is Susu?" not realizing he just called someone possibly a nickname.

The girl looked back at Susu, who seemed to be playing in the dandelions, giggling. She looked at Komagawa "He's fine, si…errr, I'm sorry, but I did not catch your name?" He answered blandly, brushing his hands through his long black hair, as if to joke "Komagawa Miyagi, retainer of the daimyo himself! And what your name might be?" The girl giggled at the joke, replying "Sorry, my name is Miyuki, Mr. Miyag.." "Please, call me Komagawa!" The girl let out a whole out boisterous laugh at this, and fell on the ground.

_Mawata, Himeno and Yayoi were walking down near a river, near a field of dandelions. Himeno, who was left almost speechless, said "Are you saying that this is the exact same spot those two characters in the book met? River Nao?" Mawata nodded "Yes, they met here this very spot."_

_Yayoi suddenly shouted out "OH THE ROMANCE! TWO PEOPLE, MET BY A CHILD'S UNFORTUNATE EVENTS! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT IN THIS STAR CRO.." Himeno clamped Yayoi's mouth shut "Please continue Mawata." Mawata smiled, saying calmly "Well they…_

Both Komagawa and Miyuki enjoyed themselves. Miyuki sent the children back to her parent's house. Komagawa continued talking "So you're telling me you're dad is the chief of the Tea Discovery Company!" Miyuki nodded "Yeah, he works a lot, but the pay is nice, and besides, it allows me to not have to deal with those usual over protectiveness of the paternal-like role…"

Komagawa enjoyed Miyuki's company. She was well educated, unlike most girls, and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. The only thing is, like the orange haired kid had said, Komagawa was older than Miyuki by a lot, and by what Miyuki had said her age was, which was 17, he was 10 years older than her. Other than that though, they seemed to be a perfect couple.

Miyuki suddenly said "OH PISS!" Pointing to the sky, where it was already pitch black, with only a few stars "I HAVE TO GO!" then she suddenly stopped, getting slightly saddened "Will I ever see you again?" starting to walk away. Komagawa replied silently "Only in folk tales…"

TBC!

**Me: Well there is the first chapter of the story of Asagao, please read this at least, I don't really give a damn if you review or not, considering now I have unspeakable power that strikes fear into people…I HAVE RINGS AROUND MY EYESS! (Generic paranoia music)**


End file.
